Knowlege is power
by PotterTamer
Summary: Goa'uld that had not only desire to rule but also thirst for knowledge. Where will it lead?


**Hi all. This is just an idea for now. I got inspiration for it from Empress in the shadows by voider. Hopefuly i will be able to work it out in a story. I do not own Stargate idea or make any profit from this story.  
**

**Birth**

Chappa'ai at Capua opened and four Jaffa with a Goddess Mira came through. They came to this planet to choose a host for a new God. They came to a village where all people were ordered to gather. Goa'ulds have a very good flair for host with potential. People of this world originally were taken from earth or more specifically ancient Rome. They were brought here to be slaves at naquadah mines as well as hosts for goa'ulds when chosen. Mira looked through gathered humans and stopped her choice at a young man. He was 6 feet tall with good lean figure, dark hair and green eyes. Mira instinctively knew that he will be a good host. She called two Jaffa to take him. Jaffa dragged him from the rest of people and followed their goddess to Chappa'ai.

Leon was scared when his goddess attention focused on him. Deep down he knew that he will be chosen. Most felt a great honor to be chosen, but he didn't want to die or become host. He had many plans for his life. Leon was a scholar, through it was forbidden by Gods. He found some kind of satisfaction in learning new things. His favorite subject was languages. He had a knack to learn them. He spoke Latin, Greek and English and some Goa'uld. But now it will all end since he was chosen as a host.

Mira and her escort arrived at her main world Ostia and then used transportation rings to get back at her Ha'tak. Mira went in her chamber where a Jaffa with a grown Goa'uld symbiote was waiting. She took symbiote from Jaffa's pouch and ordered two Jaffas that held human to put him on knees. She went behind Leon with symbiote and put him near his neck.

Leon watched as a symbiote was taken from a Jaffa and his Goddess ordered him to kneel. Then she came from behind him and he felt an unbelievable pain. And then there was no more Leon.

I felt as I was pulled from the safety of Jaffa pouch and put near a human. I couldn't see him but I felt him. I had thousands years of genetic memories so I knew what I was supposed to do. I enter his body through his neck and connect to him. I take control of the body. The host tries to resist but it's useless, then I begin to look thought his memories. Memories of first host are very important because they help to make a personality for a Goa'uld. Through all Goa'ulds have genetic memories of their race they have no personality no personal likes or dislikes or preferences. They receive them only when they get their first host. Since Leon had a very bright mind and desire to obtain as much knowledge as possible symbiote took those traits from him. Finally after looking through all memories of host and taking full control of body he rose from his knees.

"I am Ermak my Lord" I said with a bow. Mira looked at me for a moment and then aid "Good I am Minor Lord Mira from now on you server me and through me you server our Supreme System Lord Cronus"

"You have until tomorrow to get used to your new body and then you are to report to me for your assignment" with those words I was dismissed. One of the Jaffa showed me the way to my quarters.

In my room I found a mirror and first time saw myself with my own eyes, I of course knew how I looked from hosts memories but seeing it myself was different.

I sat at one of the chairs in room and began to think. I was a Goa'uld. My race ruled a big part of Milky Way galaxy. We pretend to be gods and make others believe that our technology is magic. I am in service of a System Lord Cronus or more specifically one of his Minor Lords Mira. As of now I'm an nobody. It will be easy to dispose of me if I will fail any assignment. From my genetic memories I knew how cruel my race can be. Like any of my race I wanted to rule but it will take centuries to rise to top of the food chain. I will bide my time for opportunities to rise. I had an advantage not many had. There was a difference in me, my host was a scholar and I took personality wise after him. Most of my race stole technology from different races and barely understood how it works or how to maximize its effectiveness, but I with my thirst for knowledge and desire to rule i will learn all of the secrets of the universe and i will rule it like a true God.


End file.
